


cetus-lupeedus

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Antar, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Space Stations, first time on earth, intergalactic politics, michael saves the day, musicians in space, space engineering, zenon girl of the 21st century au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael gets sent to Earth as punishment for messing around in the Control Room. He finds more than just love when he lands.OrA Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century AU
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	cetus-lupeedus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Steph & Marlo for letting me whine to you about this story for months. 
> 
> There are Easter eggs for both Zenon and RNM throughout. Also, handwavy engineering and space politics. 
> 
> No musicians were harmed in the flight up to space. It's totally lunarious.

“Michael.” Rath says his name so calmly that Michael smacks his head on top of the control panel as he startles.

“Ow.” Michael rubs the back of his head. 

Rath looks decidedly unimpressed. “Is there a reason you’re in the Control Room?”

“Well. Actually, I was trying to fix the -”

“That was rhetorical.” 

“Dad, I -”

“My office. Twenty minutes. Do not make me send my guards after you.” Rath turns to leave, two of his loyal soldiers following quickly behind him as Michael looks around the control panel he was messing with. 

When he gets to his dad's office his main Lieutenant is there and on his way out he gives Michael a wry smile.

“Dad.”

“Sit.”

Rath turns slowly away from where he was looking out of the window into space and sits across from Michael.

“Do you know why I brought you here from Antar?”

“So I could see the Space Station?” Michael asks hopefully. His dad sighs.

“No. So you could shadow me. Learn something from me. You’ll be the next General of Antar.”

“But I don’t want to be.”

“You are meant for much greater things than being an engineer.”

“I like being an engineer.” Michael says almost petulantly. They’ve had this argument before. Many times. At twenty-nine he likes to think his dad would understand he doesn’t want to lead the Antarian Army. He wants to continue working as an engineer for Antar.

“You need to broaden your horizons. As a member of the Royal Family you need to see more than just Antar and this station.”

“I’ve been to the Hub.” Michael says, referring to the space station that connects all of the different planets’ stations together. He’s been on their Space Station a little over three months now, shadowing his dad. He has three more months of his stay before he can return to Antar and continue his work.

“That is not enough.” His father sounds resigned. Which isn’t good. “What exactly were you doing in the Control Room?”

“Oh! You see, the main water valves aren’t working and if they aren’t working within two weeks -”

“You do realize we have engineers on board who are aware of this?”

“Well yes. But they aren’t looking in the right places and I -”

“Thought you knew better?”

Michael deflates a little. 

“I think it’s time you went and spent some time with your mother.” 

“What?” Michael looks up at his father. “On Earth?” 

“Yes.”

“But you can’t do that!”

“Oh?” Rath raises an eyebrow at him, and it’s like Michael is looking in the mirror. He scowls.

“I thought I was here to shadow you?” 

“You are. But how can I expect you to lead the Antarian Army, if you don’t understand intergalactic politics?” 

“Uh, you can’t?” Michael asks hopefully. 

“Your mother is Antar’s Diplomat for the Intergalactic Planets. I think you could learn a lot from shadowing her. For say, a month?”

“A month! A month. What am I going to do on Earth for a month?!” 

“Learn from her, of course. And from the humans.”

Michael really scowls. 

“She has a team of humans that have been assigned to her from the Intergalactic Council. I think it will be good for you.” 

“I don’t.”

“Don’t worry. You can come back on the transport that’s bringing the band that’s going to play in the Hub. Panic, something.” 

“Musicians in space.” Michael deadpans. 

“Your mother worked hard on getting them clearance.”

“I know.”

“Max and Isobel have decided to stay on the station until you return. Pending you don’t get into any trouble. Don’t disappoint them.” 

“I won’t.” Michael gets up to leave, sensing he’s being dismissed.

“Oh and Michael?” Michael turns to look at his father. “You’ll want to remember your schooling. They still use pen and paper on Earth.” 

Michael scowls and shakes his head. “Earthlings are philistines.” 

**~~~**

The first thing Michael notices when he steps off of the transport and onto Earth’s ground is how bright it is. It’s nearly blinding and he stumbles off of the steps. 

The ground is...weird. It’s not the sands of Antar or the metal of the Space Station. It’s just tar and it’s hot. 

He barely has a second to register his duffle bag being shoved into his hands when he hears her voice.

“Michael!” His mother, Mara, shouts, and he walks over to hug her. He hasn’t seen her in _years_. 

“Hi.” Michael says sheepishly. 

“Hi sweetheart.” Mara says as she checks him over. He’s in Antar’s standard white dress clothes while his mother is in bright colors. It’s a little disconcerting. 

“You must be tired. C’mon. We’ll head to the house and get you something to eat. And some clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” 

“Nothing. Just, humans wear more than white cloth.”

“I like my clothes.”

“I know, darling. But I think you’ll like the jeans I got you, too.”

They walk through the parking lot and all Michael can see is desert. Why the Intergalactic Planets decided to make their headquarters Roswell, New Mexico he would never know. His mother stops in front of a teal old looking truck and he pauses. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s a truck, Michael. Don’t be dense.” 

“I _know_ it’s a truck, Mom. I meant, why are you driving one? I thought they gave you a standard black sedan.”

“They did. This is for you. I bought it off of Sanders at the junkyard.”

“I don’t need a truck.”

“You’ll need to learn how to drive.”

“I know how to drive!” Michael says indignantly as he slides into the passenger seat.

“Virtually.” His mother sing songs.

“Why can’t I just ride to work with you?”

“You can. But I figured eventually you’d want your own vehicle. You don’t do much driving on Antar, either.”

Mara makes the comment flippantly and Michael feels the annoyance. It’s true, he doesn’t drive much on Antar either, but they don’t have trucks or cars. They have vehicles that hover over the ground and he has a driver. 

When his mom pulls up in front of her house he smiles at how similar it looks to the homes on Antar. 

“Come inside. I’ll make dinner and you can take a look at the clothes I got you. I had to ask the tailor back on Antar for your sizes since you wouldn’t tell me.”

He shrugs and puts his bags down in his room. He sees different clothes laid out for him and he picks jeans and a T-shirt for today. They’re surprisingly comfortable and he meets his mother in the kitchen. She smiles at him and he sits down. 

“I’m thinking for tomorrow you can shadow me for the day and then I’ll let you start working with my staff.” Mara says as she plates his food, which is some type of burger and fries.

“Your staff?” Michael asks as he takes a bite of the, surprisingly, delicious food.

“Yes. Didn’t your father mention you’ll be joining the humans assigned to our delegation in their research?”

No, Michael didn’t know that. He wants to mention it. He wants to scream. But all he manages is a weak smile.

“Great.”

**~~~**

“Stop fiddling with your tie.” Michael scowls at his mom for what feels like the hundredth time today. This damn tie is choking him and he can’t stop trying to loosen it.

“I hate this thing.” He grumbles and she clucks her tongue.

“You won’t have to wear it tomorrow when you’re in the lab.”

Michael perks up at that. He’s been in meetings with his mother and the other Antarian diplomats all morning and he’s insanely bored. 

“Why couldn’t I have just gone to the lab today?”

“Because.” Mara tugs on one of his curls and he swats her hand away. “I wanted you to see what it is I do.”

“I’ve seen it.”

“Michael.” Mara sighs heavily as they stop walking in front of a set of double doors. “Why can’t you be just a little excited to be here?”

“I am.”

“You always were a terrible liar.” She shakes her head and opens the doors. “Have some lunch. I’ll see you after.” 

“What?” He looks into the room where people are eating and turns questioning eyes towards his mother.

“It’s a cafeteria. Just go eat and I’ll see you after.” She goes to walk away but turns around and smiles. “Oh, and darling, you’ll need the money I gave you. They don’t pay for things with moon rocks here.” 

Michael scowls at his mother's laugh. She thinks she’s funny, but she obviously overheard his conversation with Isobel and Max last night, and is now using it against him. 

**~~~**

By the time Michael makes it through the food line and finds an empty table, he’s starving. He has no idea what kind of food is on his plate, but he does recognize the burger bun and fries. He also has something red that’s in a plastic cup that looks suspiciously like Antar’s water. He wonders if he’s supposed to drink it.

“It’s jello.” Michael looks up at the sound of a voice and he startles with how insanely hot this stranger is. He has brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and cheekbones for days, and Michael is pretty sure he’s in love. 

“What?” Michael squeaks out and then mentally kicks himself.

“The red stuff that looks like your water. It’s jello.” The stranger says and then uses his tray of food to gesture towards the table. “May I?”

“Sure.” Michael says after a moment, remembering his manners, and gathers up his notebook and pens from the other side of the table.

“So, my water?” Michael smirks, finally coming back to himself and the stranger blushes.

“Sorry. I work with Mara. I know you’re her son. I’m Alex.” The stranger, Alex, says as he holds out his hand for Michael to shake.

“Michael.” 

“Pleasure.” Alex says and smiles. 

Michael pokes at the jello with a spoon and looks up at Alex in confusion.

“It’s jello. Made from gelatin. You eat it.” 

“Huh. Is it any good?”

“It’s okay.” Alex chuckles. “They used to serve a green one, lime flavored, but Mara had them switch it to red. She said the green wasn’t natural.” 

Michael laughs. “That sounds like her.” 

Alex nods. “So how are you liking Earth?” 

“Uh, I haven’t seen much of it yet.” Michael comments as he takes a bite of the jello. It’s _weird._

“We’ll have to change that.” 

Michael smiles and decides to munch on his fries instead of trying to eat anymore jello.

“I’d like that.” 

Alex smiles back at him and it’s the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen. And he would know. He’s been on two planets and lived in space. _Solar flares, anyone?_

“You don’t like it, do you?” Alex points to the jello.

“No.” Michael shakes his head. “It’s just - ” He shrugs, not sure how to describe it.

“Oh good. You’ve met.” Michael and Alex both jump at the sound of Mara’s voice.

“Ma’am.” Alex says in a surprisingly formal voice.

“Alex. What have I told you about calling me Mara?” 

“Sorry, Ma’am. Habit.” 

She smiles warmly at Alex and Michael knows that she likes him. It’s the same smile she gives to Michael.

“Michael, sweetheart, I have to run into a meeting. And since I know you don’t want to go, I think Alex can show you around and introduce you to the rest of the team.” 

“I can.” Alex says before Michael can get a word in edgewise.

“Wonderful. I’ll see you boys later.” 

Mara leaves as quickly as she came and both Michael and Alex stare after her and then they both break into laughter. 

“We were ambushed.” Michael says and Alex smiles, bemused.

“We were.”

**~~~**

It turns out the rest of the team is just two other people. 

“This is Dr. Kyle Valenti, he makes sure no one actually dies during any experiments.”

“Experiments?” Michael asks nervously. 

“Oh uh, not like you’re thinking. They’re all sanctioned by Antar and Earth, so we can implement your technology here.” 

Michael nods and the women standing next to Kyle chuckles.

“Captain Manes, you asshole! You’re scaring him. He sometimes forgets that he’s not speaking to soldiers. Hi, I’m Dr. Liz Ortecho, biomedical engineer.”

“Captain? You’re military?” Michael asks.

“Air Force, yes, but I’m the resident computer genius here.” Alex shrugs. Michael _would_ be attracted to someone in the military. _Figures._

Michael shakes Liz’s and Kyle’s hands as they explain what they’re working on. Antar has medical scanning technology that can scan a person's body and give a diagnostic report but they can’t seem to replicate it for humans. 

“Maybe you can help!” Liz says excitedly. “Mara lets us use some of the Antartians for research and to ask questions but she doesn’t understand the technology behind it, so it’s been hard to find the DNA markers it’s looking for.” 

Alex sighs and sits down at his desk while Kyle just chuckles. 

“What?” Liz looks around confused. 

“He’s barely said his own name and you’ve already gone all ‘Science Liz’ on him.” Alex jokes.

“It’s Michael. And I don’t mind. I helped build the newest modifications for this back on Antar. I can help.” Michael says and he’s pretty sure Liz’s eyes bug out of her head. 

“Seriously?! Okay, oh my God. This is amazing.” Liz starts running around the lab and Michael loosens his tie. This is going to be fun.

**~~~**

Mara finds them at the end of the day so engrossed in research that Michael startles when he feels her nudge his mind.

“Having fun?” She asks him.

“Yes. We were just discussing - ”

“If Michael wanted to join us for dinner.” Kyle cuts in and Liz and Alex stare at him.

“Really? Well I don’t mind if you don’t Michael.”

“Uh…”

“I can bring you home later.” Alex speaks up earning him twin glares.

“Alright. Have fun.” Mara says as she walks away smiling. 

Michael turns to the trio. “Does she not know what you’re working on?” 

“She does. But I’m starving and it’s enchilada night at the Wild Pony.” Liz grabs her stuff and the rest follow.

“Enchiladas?” Michael asks. 

“Oh you’re in for a treat.” Alex smirks.

**~~~**

It turns out, the Wild Pony is a dive bar owned by their friend Maria, Michael quickly learns. He also learns that the four of them, Liz, Kyle, Alex, and Maria grew up together, here in Roswell. And that Maria is married to Liz’s and Kyle’s sister Rosa, who owns an art gallery in town. 

“It’s really lucrative, with all of the different planets having exhibitions. She’s done really well for herself.” Liz boasts about Rosa while everyone nods their heads. 

Everyone tucks into their meals and Michael will deny it but he definitely moans around a mouthful of enchilada. This is quite possibly the best thing he’s ever eaten. He doesn’t realize until Alex is laughing that he said that out loud.

“It is pretty good.” Alex smiles as he takes a sip of his drink. Right before Michael responds a new song comes on over the speakers and Alex’s whole face lights up. Liz and Kyle groan but Alex scoffs at them. 

“What is this?” Michael asks as the song changes tempo. 

“This is Panic! At the Disco. Don’t you recognize them? They’re playing on the Space Station next month.” Alex smiles as he sings along with the words.

“Huh. Really?”

“Yes really? You’ve never listened to them? And you were going to see them play?” Alex asks scandalized. 

“I wasn’t going to.” 

“What?” Alex’s mouth drops open.

Michael shrugs. “Not really my thing.”

“Not your thing?”

“Yeah. Although I’ll be riding back up to the Space Station with them next month so I guess I should listen to some of their music.” Michael says nonchalantly as he takes another bite of food. He looks up at the group when no one responds and sees all of their mouths hanging open.

“You’re riding up to space with Brendon Urie?” Alex asks slowly. 

“Is he in the band?”

All Michael gets in response to this question is stares so he assumes the answer is ‘yes’.

“Uhh, yeah. My mom arranged for transport with them since they’re a guest of Antar.” 

Alex snaps his mouth shut at that and continues eating. Michael looks to Kyle and Liz for help.

“They’re his favorite band. He’s been waiting to find out if he can go to the concert.”

“You’re what?”

“Mmm. Yeah. Everyone who works for a delegation entered a pool to see if they’ll win a spot on the transport to go to the concert.” Liz answers for Alex. 

“When do you find out?”

“Next week.” 

Next week, Michael can work with that. 

**~~~**

“C’mon Isobel, please?” Michael whines to his cousin over video chat. He can hear Max in the background and if Michael has to guess he’s probably rolling his eyes. 

Michael came into work early today and is using the time to chat with his cousins. His mom begged him off after breakfast, happy that he wanted to get a head start on his research. 

“Michael. Your mother and I have put a lot of work into this concert. I’m not just going to rig the contest for you.” Isobel says and Max comes into the frame to give him a disappointing stare.

“It’s not for _me.”_ Michael implores and Isobel’s eyes soften. 

“Fine. But if your dad catches me I’m blaming you.” Isobel chastens and Michael cheers in triumph. It’s not that she hates using her influencer power, but his dad is particularly sensitive to it, so she’ll have to be careful.

“You’re here early.” Michael startles and drops his tablet at the sound of Alex’s voice. He notices Liz and Kyle a moment later.

“Yeah. Wanted to get a head start.” Michael gestures to the paperwork in front of him.

“Michael!” Isobel says sternly through the tablet.

“Shit. Sorry, Is.” Michael turns the tablet right side up to see Isobel rolling her eyes and Max snickering. 

“Are you going to introduce us to your friends?” Isobel asks sweetly as she sees Alex behind Michael. 

“Sorry. Is, Max, this is Captain Alex Manes, Dr. Kyle Valenti, and Dr. Liz Ortecho. They work with Mom.” 

“Hi.” Alex says and Isobel sends a knowing look in his direction before turning and noticing Kyle. 

“Oh hello.” Isobel says in a sultry voice Michael _never_ wants to hear again. 

“You’re _the_ Princess.” Kyle says and Isobel preens. Michael looks at where Max is staring and it’s directly at Liz, who has similar heart eyes.

“Okay. We’re going to get to work.” 

“Wait, Michael.” Max says as he shakes himself out of his daydream. Michael raises an eyebrow at him.

“Can you tell your dad to fix those water valves you were going on and on about? We have no hot water.” 

“It’s really such a nuisance.” Isobel says as she moves her hair off of her shoulders.

“You guys will have to tell him. He isn’t answering any of my calls. Plus, that’s why I was sent down here in the first place. Trying to fix them.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” Isobel smiles. “We’ll talk later.” 

“Bye.” Everyone with Michael says as Michael hangs up. 

“So what’s wrong with the water valves?” Alex asks him as he sits down at his computer. 

“A bunch of them are frozen so they aren’t working. The water pressure was all off so I was trying to revive them. But the main one in the Control Room needs to be updated before I can do that. I was trying to do that and then my dad caught me. He said his engineers are working on it so…” Michael trails off, unsure if he wants to get into his complicated relationship with his dad. 

“Wait, aren’t you an engineer?” Kyle asks as he helps Liz fill a test tube. 

“Yes. For Antar. Technically I’m on a six month assignment to shadow my dad as General though, so I’m not working as an engineer.”

“You? As what? The next General?” Liz asks incredulously. 

“Yeah. I’d be the first son to break the family tradition if I didn’t.” 

Alex gives him a sympathetic look, but Michael feels that he understands more than he feels any pity. 

It makes Michael smile in return, which causes Alex to rolls his eyes fondly at him. 

**~~~**

“Okay. Are you bringing me out here to kill me?” Michael asks as he follows Alex’s directions to the outskirts of town.

“There are easier ways to kill you.” Alex quips and Michael chuckles. 

“Pull off here.” Alex points towards a dirt road and Michael follows his directions. They’ve been spending almost every day together for the last week. Michael won’t admit that maybe he’s starting to like Earth, and maybe it has something to do with the moody Airman who’s always making him smile.

“Where are we?” Michael asks as they pull to a stop and get set up in the back of his truck. Alex had instructed him to bring blankets and pillows while he brought the food and drinks.

“Fosters Ranch.”‘Alex says as he hops up onto the tailgate holding a peculiar black case. 

“Where the crash happened?”

“Yep. Thought you’d like it out here.”

Michael looks up at the stars and smiles. “I do.” He’s startled out of his musings by the sound of music.

“What’s that?”

“A guitar. It was my brothers.” 

“Play it again.” Michael listens as Alex plays, and plays, and plays. They could’ve been out here for minutes or hours, he has no idea. He looks over when Alex finally stops and looks into Michael’s eyes.

“I can stop.” Alex says quietly into the night.

“No. It makes me go quiet.” Michael whispers back.

“Quiet?” 

“Mmm.” Michael leans closer as Alex lowers the guitar and he’s sure time skips because one second he’s staring into Alex’s eyes and the next warm lips are on his. 

He kisses Alex with abandon, tongues tangling and battling for dominance, and he’s sure he’s moans when he feels fingers tangled in his curls. 

He reluctantly breaks the kiss when the need to breathe becomes necessary and he leans his forehead against Alex’s and smiles.

“Wow.” Michael says breathlessly and Alex chuckles.

“Epic.”

“No. Cosmic.” 

**~~~**

Michael’s definitely on cloud nine, or if not, he’s watching a solar flare out in space, because he can’t stop smiling. He walks into work the next day with a skip in his step, so much so that his mother just laughs at him.

He barely enters the office when Alex is jumping up to hug him and he wraps his arms around him in turn.

“Hi.” Michael chuckles.

“We won!” Alex shouts and then let’s go of Michael to grab something on his desk.

“What?” Michael asks as he looks around at Kyle and Liz’s smiling faces.

“We won! We’re going to see Panic! At the Disco in space!” Alex is practically vibrating with excitement, it’s infectious.

“You won? You mean you’re coming back up to space with me?”

Alex nods his head and Michael can’t stop the smile from breaking across his face. He pulls Alex to him and kisses him, not stopping until Kyle and Liz break them apart.

Okay, so he likes Earth, sue him.

**~~~**

Michael’s good mood lasts for two days until his mom walks into their lab and promptly ruins it.

“We have a problem.” Mara cuts right to the chase causing all of them to jump.

“What?” Michael asks as he puts down his computer. _Pen and paper my ass_.

“The hot water is officially gone from the Space Station and soon it’ll be out on the Hub and the remaining stations as well.”

Michael sits down heavy in his chair. “I told Dad - ”

“I know.” Mara cuts him off. “ _He_ knows. They’ve decided to push the concert up and he said you can come back early to help them.”

“He wants me to help?” 

“He probably won’t admit it.” Mara looks at him, as if imploring to Michael that his stubbornness comes from somewhere that isn’t her, and continues. “But they can’t figure it out, so yes.”

He feels Alex grab his hand. “Okay. When do we leave?”

“Today.” 

**~~~**

Michael is definitely experiencing deja vu. He was just on this transport ship, dreading his destination. Only this time he has Alex, Kyle, Liz, and Brendon Urie. Who Alex hasn’t stopped gushing over and talking to.

“Stop scowling.” Liz whispers to him.

“I’m not scowling.”

“Mikey.” She chides and he scoffs. He won’t ruin this for any of them. Liz, Kyle, and Alex have practically been vibrating out of their skin since Mara sent them all home to pack a couple of hours ago. 

“Fine. Sorry.” Michael rolls his eyes and is about to ask what the hold up is when he hears his mom yelling.

“Wait for us!” Mara yells from outside. Everyone goes to the windows and he sees Mara with Maria and Rosa in tow. When they finally board both Kyle and Liz are hugging Maria and Rosa.

“What are you all doing here?” Alex laughs.

“Well I couldn’t let you all see a concert in space without your favorite girls now could I?” Mara smirks and everyone laughs. 

Michael hugs his mom. “Thank you.”

She smiles at him. “You’re welcome, darling.”

**~~~**

By the time they dock on the Space Station Michael is more than ready to get off. He’s having major sensory overload and he finds himself longing for some quiet. Or just him and Alex on the back of his truck playing guitar. 

He barely makes it off the transport before he’s being hugged within an inch of his life by Max and Isobel.

“Michael.” They say in unison, freaky twin thing fully intact. He pulls away after a moment and introduces everyone, ignoring completely the heart eyes Max and Isobel are throwing Liz and Kyle and smiles as his mother reunites with his father. 

“He looks like you.” Alex says as he comes up next to him and leans into his side. 

“I look like him.” Michael shrugs because he knows it’s true. They have the same bone structure, the same golden curls, and the same honey colored eyes. 

“Michael.” Rath says as he walks over to them. Michael rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fix the Space Station. Save the day. I know.” Michael rolls his eyes as he walks towards the control room. 

“Good to see nothing’s changed.” His father quips as the band is shown their rooms and Max and Isobel volunteer to give the rest of them a tour. 

“Well. Not nothing.” Michael smiles as he grabs Alex’s hand. 

Both Rath and Mara smile at him as Alex blushes. 

“Okay, Cowboy, let's make sure the good people of Antar can shower in hot water.”

“Why Private, the river doesn’t do it for you?” 

**~~~**

Michael clicks the last valve into place and Alex types in the last line of code, and suddenly the light for the main water valve is on and pressure is restored. 

From the way his mom, dad, and Alex clap he feels like it’s a big deal but he knows it isn’t. Any engineer could’ve figured it out. Well, maybe not, considering he’s back in space two weeks earlier than planned.

“Michael. Thank you.” His dad says to him.

Michael nods and goes to head back to his room when his father's voice stops him.

“Your mother tells me you’ve been working with her team on some enhancements for the biomedical detector?”

“Yes.” Michael’s not sure where this is going but he squeezes Alex’s hand and is pleased when Alex squeezes back in reassurance.

“I think that deserves your attention. So I’ve convinced the Council to let you finish out your six months on Earth, with talk of extending that, if all goes well.”

“Wait. Really?” 

Michael’s sure his eyes are bugging out of his head when his dad nods in confirmation. 

“You hear that Private, you’re stuck with me.” Michael smirks and kisses Alex.

**~~~**

Michael thought for sure he’d seen it all. Between two planets and space, he’d say there’s a good chance he has. But nothing, _nothing_ , prepared him for seeing Alex smile while watching Panic! At the Disco perform.

And he would certainly never, _ever_ , admit to them being somewhat good.

“Enjoying yourself?” Michael smiles as he pulls Alex towards him. 

“This makes me feel like I’m seventeen again.” Alex leans upon and kisses him.

He pulls away and looks from the stage back to Alex. He thinks of all the things he’s seen, this man right here, is the best of them all. 

He’s never looking away.

_Hey look ma, I made it._

**Author's Note:**

> Cetus-lupeedus! Thanks for reading, come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
